Hypertension is a serious health problem that can be associated with major complications such as coronary heart disease, stroke, chronic kidney disease, congestive heart failure, and retinopathy. Among these complications, hypertensive retinopathy can be non-invasively visualized using available retinal Colour Fundus Imaging (CFI). Hypertensive retinopathy causes gradual damage to the visual system that ultimately leads to blindness, but early detection can help clinicians to initiate preventive treatment, thereby reducing its progression. Additionally, the early prediction of hypertensive retinopathy can help to detect asymptomatic hypertensive patients who have a greater risk of stroke.